Obsessed
by Vanillagal
Summary: Ayako,Sakura's cousin, comes to Konoha,and trains with Team7.She is ,at the moment, idolizing Sakura.She befriends Naruto, who tells her to be her own person.Will love form between the two?[NaruOoc mainly but may include some other fluffs
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic. This is my first one so please be easy on the rants. Please feel free to give any suggestions. Oh and for sorry for those NaruHina or NaruSaku fans cause this is a NaruOoc fic and maybe a bit of SasuSaku too. On with the story then . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately(sniff).But I do own Ayako

OBSESSED Chapter I: The News 

It was a day like any other. Team7 had just finished their everyday training and were now resting. We now focus on a pink-haired girl as she waves her hand in front of a man reading a book. She is obviously trying to get his attention. She waits until the man looks up before putting her hand down.

"What is it, Sakura?" the silver-haired man asks.

"My cousin's coming home from America tomorrow. And she also wants to be a ninja. So…can she come train with us, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

Kakashi looks at the pleading eyes of his student and thoughtfully drums his fingers on his lap.

"I don't know. She's probably not used to training…"

"I'm sure she's been training back in America. She just wants to learn from a real ninja and not from a book."

Kakashi still looks doubtful.

"That depends." He says.

"Depends on what? I'm sure she's capable." she argues.

He looks from Sakura's pleading face to his two other students who were watching them. The first one curious, and the other not caring at all before replying, "Is she pretty?"

(All drop Anime' style)

The smallest grins and says, "I thought you'd go for a more important reason."

Kakashi looks at his grinning student and scratches his head.

"But it** is **important! I can't teach ugly students. Well, except for your case…"

Naruto's grin turned to a grimace and he shouted, **" What's that supposed to mean?"**

"Only that you're as weak as you're ugly, dobe." A cold voice stated.

Naruto turned his attention to the raven-haired boy and pointed a finger at him.

"I know you said that, Sasuke! You're just jealous cause I'm going to be a Hokage!" and for that, he laughed loudly.

SMACK! 

He was knocked out by Sakura's fist.

"Shut up, Naruto! You know you'll never beat Sasuke! He is much too powerful for you, right Sasuke-kun?" she bats her eyelids at him.

"Whatever." Sasuke says and turns to leave.

She frowns and looks at the blonde, fire in her eyes.

"This is all your fault , Uzumaki Naruto!" 

Sakura prepares to strangle the said boy when Kakashi blocks her path and speaks.

"Hey umm… you haven't answered my question yet." He says, changing the subject. Her mood goes back to normal and she sits down.

Naruto is relieved and he sits down as well.

Sakura pulls out a picture and hands it to her teacher.

"See for yourself." She mutters.

Naruto sneaks behind Kakashi and both look at it.

In the picture was a very pretty girl with red hair. She had violet eyes that were twinkling at them. She looked like Sakura although her forehead was smaller.

The two stared at the beauty before Sakura finally snatched it away.

Both looked annoyingly at her before she replied, "What? I had to keep you two from drooling all over Ayako's picture."

Naruto sighed. "So that's her name….Ayako."

She rolled her eyes. And to her annoyance, Kakashi sighed dreamily too.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei. Not you too! She's twelve for goodness sake."

Then she noticed the two still daydreaming so she got up and left the two lovesick guys to themselves.

Once she was gone, however, Naruto stifled a laugh.

Kakashi regained his composure and said. "Good idea. I never thought she'd

fall for it."

Then he noticed Naruto stare into space and mumble "Ayako…."

Kakashi asked him, "So you **do **think she's pretty."

Naruto looked at his teacher and grinned.

"Why? Don't you think so too?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure. But I'd rather judge her attitude."

"I guess I'll be going home now. See you tomorrow and be early for once!"

he called out and continued to head to his apartment.

Kakashi also headed home.

Sakura was arriving home still thinking of the lovesick expressions on the two boys.

'_Hmph! What's with guys today? Drooling all over a girl they haven't even met. And Sasuke ignored me again.' _

She stopped and thought of her handsome teammate and sighed.

'_Sasuke-kun'_

She enters her house and takes off her sandals. Then she notices two more sandals. She hurries inside_. 'Who could have arrived?'_ she thinks.

She soon spots luggage scattered on their living room.

But before she can even think, someone lunged forward and embraced her.

She looks down and sees a pile of red hair. She guessed right then and there who it was.

It was…

(Drums pounding in background. Dun Dun Dun Dun!)

Her cousin, Haruno Ayako!

"Sakura-chan! I missed you so much!"

**Author's Notes: **

Finally! I finished the first chapter of my first story. Thank you for taking time to read this even though it may be quite boring. I promise I'll try to make chapters worth reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Bare with me cause I'm just new to this stuff. Oh and tell me if you want a SasuSaku pairing. I'll be waiting for your reviews! Sayonnara! See you in the next chapter, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes; Hello readers! I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry for not updating at once. School has just started and I also had to attend to meetings of YFC (Youth for Christ). For December Angel, arigatoo gozaimasu! I'm glad you R&R! This one's for you. Enjoy

Chapter II: The Arrival

It was her cousin, Haruno Ayako.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you so much!"

Sakura smiled and gently pushed the girl away.

"I missed you too, Aya-chan."

Ayako squealed happily and pulled her to the living room where two Haruno's were seated. The two were conversing when they entered. Her mom looked up and the one with red hair did too.

"Sakura, you've become taller since I last saw you! And you're ever so pretty!"

Sakura smiled a bit and said,

"Come now, Auntie. Of course I'm taller. I was six when you last saw me."

Haruka laughed and asked her mischievously.

"So. Have you already got a boyfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed.

"N-no! Of course not! I've no time for such things."

Haruka grinned and exchanged glances with an unbelieving Ayako."

"Surrrrre. What about that cute 'Sasuke-kun' you've been telling me of, cousin dearest." Ayako replied.

This time Natsumi(Sakura's mom) questioned her.

"Sasuke-kun? **Are you keeping something from me?**" she half exclaimed.

Ayako and Haruka were giggling. They knew how Natsumi felt about secret relationships.

Sakura gulped then said,

"Take it easy mom! He's just this guy I really like."

But she regretted it cause now the two were grinning evilly.

'_Crap'_

"**Really** like? Didn't you say you were too busy for such?"

Sakura sighed.

"Fine. You win! But he really is **extremely** cute and talented."

Ayako sighs dreamily and quickly says,

"Is that so? Can we see his picture? Pleasssssse! I want to know my idol's type in guys."

Sakura sweatdropped. She remembered Haruka saying Ayako idolizes her now.

She hands her a picture of Team 7. Aya squeals again as she points someone in the picture.

"What is it? See a ghost or something?"

Ayako points a guy with black hair then says,

"Is this him,Sakura- chan? He's ssssssooo KAWAII!"

Sakura nods. Inner Sakura: She's so right! Sasuke-kun's totally hot!

(A/N: I decided to add a bit of inner Sakura dialogues.)

"He's so hot! I'll be meeting him tomorrow, right?"

Sakura nods silently again.

Ayako squeals yet again. "OMG! OMG!"(Oh my gosh)

Sakura then notices her mom and aunt gone and notices the time: 10:30pm.

"Come on, Aya-chan. You won't be able to see Sasuke-kun if you don't get enough sleep." She tugs the girl's hand and brings her to the room.

But they still don't get to sleep cause Ayako shows all the techniques she managed in Canada. They sleep around 1am.

Part 2:Meeting Team7

The sun set as the two journeyed to their meeting place.

Ayako was admiring all the beautiful surroundings when a voice was heard.

**Sakura-chaaaaaann!"**

Ayako paused to watch a blonde waving madly in the air and screaming her cousin's name. She also watched as it came to a stop and stared right at her.

Ayako blushes.

"Nande? Who is this angel you bring with you, Sakura-chan?"

Ayako blushes even more as Sakura introduces her.

"She's the one I've been telling you about. The girl you and Kakashi-sensei were drooling over."

At this, Naruto shouted for joy and said,

"Welcome to Konoha, beautiful Ayako! I'm sure you'll like it here. "

Ayako was so red now.

"Ummm… Thanks….."

"Uzumaki Naruto at you service." He says, bowing.

Ayako smiles and suddenly spots a dark-haired shinobi coming from the far end of the street. She quickly realizes who it is and yells.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

At this all three (Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto) turn their heads. Sakura squealed and waved at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the new girl while Naruto glared at the boy. Ayako ran towards the boy and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Ayako, Sakura's cousin. I'm new and I'll-" Aya was cut short for he ignored her and continued in his way.

"W-what did I do?" she says, tears start to accumulate in her eyes. Quickly, Sakura rushes to her aid while Naruto glares at the culprit.

"Ayako?" Sakura asks.

"H-he did'nt even bother to..(sniff) to…"

Naruto comes and tries to comfort Ayako.

"Hmph. He's really like that. Cold and insensitive. Don't waste your time on him. He's worthless."Aya smiles and wipes her tears.

Sakura wanted to hit Naruto but didn't want to make Ayako feel bad again.

"Anyway, how'd you come to like a jerk like him?"

Sakura blushes as Ayako replies.

"Well…ummm…I kind of well…picked it up from Sakura-chan."

Naruto laughed and said.

"Come on. You liked him because Sakura liked him too? That's insane!"

Ayako pouts and says,

"Yeah. It was wrong to possibly think her type was good."

"True. True."

**WAPAK!**

Sakura couldn't contain her anger and hit Naruto with her full force.

**Author's notes:**

Yehey! I finished another chapter! I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. It's all those teachers' fault! Geometry seems so hard when she teaches. Anyway, please review! Until next time. Oh and feel free to suggest any pairings you want to have


	3. Note

Hello to those who've been reading my story (though I doubt there would be any /) Anyways, I decided to make a few changes about some of the things about Ayako. Since I don't want to repost it all over again, (I'm just plain lazy XD) I'll just say it here. First of all, Ayako will be coming from another village in the Fire country. When I thought it over, coming from America is soooo lame! (To make it clear for you, I don't have a grudge w/ America ok) The Naruto world doesn't have an America so it's better to change it. Another thing, Sakura gave Ayako an old ninja book so Ayako was able to understand some of the basics rules of being a ninja. Well, I think that's all. I might change some things again in the future….( I can be really undecided you know) if some new ideas pop into my head. That's all, hope you don't get impatient waiting for my next chapter. I'm a busy student, you know! Oh, and sorry if you've been expecting a new chappie and ended up reading this toot (I don't swearP) note!


End file.
